


military training

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sort of a short and tired character study</p>
            </blockquote>





	military training

They give him a uniform and expect him to _behave_.

Like the dog that they expect him to be.

It was either this or death, he thinks. This isn't so bad. He gets to wake up earlier than usual, and they don't bother telling him not to clean up.

He's very good at cleaning up.

It's not his job anymore. It used to be, once upon a time when he woke up in the afternoon, someone shoving his shoulder, asking him to _Come, quick, he shot-_ because he was never the angriest person in the room.

He has a uniform, now. His friends are all dead, but he has a uniform.

Some of his new roommates die on the first mission. He pauses for exactly seven seconds, watching the first be eaten by a titan. Long hair, dark. The titan, not the soldier. Levi doesn't remember what he looked like. The soldier wasn't quite his best friend. He was too happy to be there. The fucker actually signed up.

Levi stared because there was so much blood. It was going everywhere. He had to clea- _No._

One of the other soldiers, some freak with goggles bigger than their face, shouted at him, because he was about to become titan food.

He waited until his hands didn't tremble and slid his blades into the back of a titan's neck. The blood would never wash out. He would burn the uniform later.

He barks orders at incompetent freaks as Erwin looks at papers relating to the Jaeger boy. He used to bark orders at a completely different kind of incompetent freaks, and bite, too.

Military dogs don't bite.


End file.
